At Long Last Love Is Gained
by Alanna-sama
Summary: You all never thought the inuhanyou would gain a mate would you. Wrong. He will. Just coming from somewhere unexpected. Love gained for one, death gained for another. Mikos fight over the man they love so dearly.


At Long Last: Inuyasha and True Love Chapter 1

Inuyasha was sitting in his tree thinking again. 'He does this often.', Kagome thought. Inuyasha was thinking about two certain people, Kikyo and Kagome. He was finally realizing he loved Kagome, not Kikyo.

All of a sudden he heard Kagome yell, "Inuyasha!" He jumped down and saw Kikyo trying to kill Kagome. He growled at Kikyo and said, "Kagome, go by Sango and Miroku. I'll get rid of her." Kagome said, "You mean you will leave with her! Just go." He said, "No. Why would I leave the one I really love."

Kikyo was mad and said, "Inuyasha, you will pay for that." Kagome got up and walked over to Kikyo and slapped her across the face. She said, "Leave now! Inuyasha just said he didn't love you." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "I love you. I always have. I just realized it though. Can you forgive me?" She whispered back, "Yes."

Kikyo realized she wasn't welcome and left. Inuyasha hugged Kagome from behind and jumped into the tree startling her. He asked, "Will you be my mate?" She replied, "Yes." He bit her neck and licked off the blood. He turned her to face him and kissed her fiercely, yet, passionately. She kissed him back just as fierce and shortly afterwards fell asleep.

He looked at her sleeping form and thought, 'She sure is gorgeous.' He kissed her forehead and said,"G'night mate." The next morning when she woke up she saw Inuyasha's sleeping form and chuckled. He woke up and asked, "What's funny?" She said, "The way you were sleeping."

He tickled her and her giggles woke up Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. Sango asked, "What are you doing to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha replied, "Tickling her. I like it and so does she. She has a happy look on her face, see?" She looked up and saw a smile on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck making her shiver. He asked, "Are you cold?" She replied, "No. Your touch makes me shiver with pleasure." He replied with kisses up and down your neck. She leaned into his touch and said, "Do that more. With you I feel loved." He hugged her waist and whispered in her ear, "Then I must never leave." Kagome got an idea and said, "Maybe we should show Koga to get it through his thick skull I am yours." Inuyasha said, "Good and to make him jealous." He grinned and kissed her dead on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss.

All of a sudden Kagome tensed and Inuyasha felt it. He asked, "What's wrong?" She replied, "Two things, Koga and Sesshomaru are both on their way here." He growled and jumped down from the tree with her. Koga appeared and asked, "How's my woman been dog-turd?" Kagome replied, "First of all I ain't your woman, I am Inuyasha's and I am fine." She showed him the mark and he left very depressed.

Shortly afterwards Sesshomaru appeared with a woman. Inuyasha and Kagome asked, "Who is she? She is human." He replied, "Right, about that. You last saw her as a little girl. Meet my mate, Rin. Lady Rin of the Western Lands." Kagome said, "Mate? Rin? I'm confused. I thought you hated on humans." Rin broke the tension by saying, "Kagome nee-chan! Remember me?" Kagome replied, "Yes. You are too hard to forget." Rin grinned and walked up beside Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha said to Rin, "You are right on the sister part. Kagome here is my mate as of yesterday." Sesshomaru said, "Welcome to the family Kagome." Kagome replied, "I am glad to be Inuyasha's mate and your sister." She snickered at him. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and said, "Nobody snickers at this Sesshomaru. Take it back." She shook her head no and he tickled her mercilessly. She laughed so hard she can barely breathe.

He grinned and said, "I won. You lost." She said, "No fair. Tickle Rin." He said, "Good idea. Thank you." He grabbed Rin and began to tickled her until she turned bright red. She gasped and said, "No fair, fluffy." He growled and said, "Do not call me that. I hate that name." Inuyasha laughed and got a glare.

Rin said, "You don't mind back at home. Do you mind in front of Inuyasha?" He said, "Yes." She said sorry and jumped on his back making him fall over. She whispered in his ear, "I love you fluffy." He whispered back, "I love you to Rin."

All of a sudden Kagome tensed and the inuyoukai and the inuhanyou both noticed it. They both asked her if she was ok and she replied, "Naraku and Kikyo are on their way here together." Right as she said that both Naraku and Kikyo walked into the clearing. Kikyo had her bow raised prepared to kill any that got in her way to kill Kagome.

Kikyo said, "Kagome, you will die now." Inuyasha growled and said, "You won't touch her. She did nothing to you. I am the one that did." Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha to her and killed her again. Kagome finally regained all of her soul. Kagome got the Shikon Jewel back from Naraku and the brothers worked together to finally kill him. Kagome collapsed and Inuyasha caught her. He said, "She's worn out for the day. She'll rest for the rest of the day now.


End file.
